


Shelter Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka, on the run like many Force users, takes shelter with one she would have once willingly killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145276) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Flash Meme Prompt: Aliens (Togruta and Rancor both count, even if Asajj doesn't, right?)

The Dathomiri population was mostly human, no place for an alien like the former padawan to blend in. Even here, near the clan that called themselves Nightsisters, with their Zabrak males and children of such unions, she had no natural camouflage. There were really only two worlds she might have easily gotten lost on, yet neither Shili nor Kiros held any appeal for her in the face of the growing power of the Empire. Here, on Dathomir, among a clan of women that embraced their Dark Side abilities, the former padawan hoped to find a new path.

"How low the mighty have fallen," the bald, pale woman said, eyes gone narrow. "But you did get past my rancor and the clan on watch; I suppose I can respect that. Unless you killed someone important to me, darling?"

"I killed no one," Ahsoka said. "And I am here at your word, from our last run-in, Ventress."

"Pity; there are a few Sisters I wouldn't mind seeing dead," the Nightsister said before guiding the Togruta inside. "I'm surprised at Vald letting you past. He is fiercely loyal to me."

"Your Rancor is also very perceptive to the intentions of Force users," Ahsoka said, taking a seat on the only furniture in the small room, a couch made of leather that she was not going to try and identify. She then leaned to one side so she could explore the injury along her side, taken from a stormtrooper's rifle on the last planet she had been on. She was knowingly exposing her weakness to Ventress, a test, in some ways, and a plea in others.

The elder woman acquired a bag of medicinals and swatted Ahsoka's hands from the wound. "I'll introduce you to him properly soon enough," Asajj said, taking over the cleaning and care of the injury. It gave Ahsoka a chance to explore the habitat with her eyes and Force senses. If anyone else shared it, there was no visible evidence.

"Will I be endangering you by staying?" Ahsoka asked as the paste Asajj had spread on the wound made her feel very, very lightheaded. 

"No, dear. We have our own ways to keep the Empire far from here." The Nightsister rose from Ahsoka's side, and moved the Togruta's legs onto the couch, coaxing her to be prone.

"What was in that?" Ahsoka managed to ask before she was passing completely out.

"Secrets I will teach you," Asajj answered anyway, her voice soft and more gentle than it had ever been in their long-running battle. She wondered, again, at her spontaneous offer on Ryloth, to take Ahsoka in.

Maybe she was lonelier than she had imagined she would be, with Savage dead, and Maul… who knew where. Her clan tolerated her, could not beat her, but there was no love lost there either. At least Vald was good company. 

"And you, my lovely Togruta, will serve as a legacy, if nothing else, for I will shape you even as your Masters did," she promised the sleeping young woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know yet if this will expand. I hope that it does. It is very much in the same 'verse as Rise, Up Rebels, but can be read independently of that.


End file.
